Sue Meet the Camden's
by Providencelover
Summary: Sue Thomas and her team go to Glenoak to catch a killer and end up befriending the camdens. This is my first 7th Heaven fai fic. Its a crossover with the show Sue Thomas F.B.Eye which comes on on Pax on Sunday at nine. Enjoy!! r/r


Sue Meets The Camden's  
  
Summery: Sue and the FBI team find themselves in Glenoak, Cal and meet the Camden clan.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Case  
  
Washington, DC.  
  
Sue Thomas walked into the Bullpen on Monday morning her hearing dog Levi beside her. It was a sunny day in DC, the birds were singing and there was a cool breeze in the air.  
  
"Morning," Sue said when she spotted her co-worker and good friend Jack Hudson sitting at his desk.  
  
Jack looked up and smiled. "You're chipper this morning."  
  
Sue smiled. "Its so beautiful outside."  
  
"The birds are singing," Jack said. He looked toward the window and then back at Sue. "I'm hoping for an easy week."  
  
"That isn't going to be possible," Ted Garnett, the boss said as he came into the room.  
  
Jack pointed at Ted and Sue turned around.  
  
"We've got a serious case on our hands a killer has escaped from the DC jail and is headed to California."  
  
Ted gave Sue a picture of the man. He was about twenty-five, white male, wearing faded jeans and a T-shirt that said Go Tigers on the front.  
  
"So, what do we have to do?" Bobby asked.  
  
"You are going on a little trip," Ted said and walked out of the room.  
  
"And I thought we were going to have an easy week," Bobby said.  
  
"So, when do we leave?" Sue asked.  
  
Later: the airport: Glenoak:  
  
"Wow I'm tired," Tara commended as she walked along side Sue through the Glenoak airport.  
  
Levi barked.  
  
"I think Levi is too," Sue replied with a shrug. "Actually I couldn't go to sleep even if I wanted to."  
  
"Case got you down?" Tara asked.  
  
"Kind of. I mean its weird to think that a killer could be in a town like this."  
  
Then Sue found a hand on her shoulder and almost screamed.  
  
"Sorry," Jack apologized. "I think we're all a little on edge."  
  
Tara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well yeah we're looking for a serial killer who wouldn't be," Tara said.  
  
"Well say we get some sleep and deal with it in the morning," Bobby suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Next morning: Camden House:  
  
12 year old Ruthie Camden walked into the kitchen where she found her mother, Annie, making breakfast. It was Saturday morning and so far Ruthie was the only kid awake. Even the twins, Sam and David weren't awake yet and they were normally early risers.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Anne greeted her daughter cheerfully. "You're up early for a Saturday."  
  
Ruthie shrugged. "Well its such a beautiful day and Peter and I were gonna do something this afternoon."  
  
"Well you know Matt and Sarah are coming today," Annie said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I know," Ruthie said. She sighed. "I think everyone in town knows."  
  
Annie laughed at her daughter's reply.  
  
Then Lucy came downstairs followed by her husband Kevin.  
  
"I'll see you later," Kevin said kissing Lucy on the cheek. He turned to Annie. "Make sure she doesn't study too hard."  
  
Lucy was getting ready for her last finals of the year and had been studying all week.  
  
"I won't," Annie reassured him.  
  
Lucy smiled as she watched her husband walk out the door.  
  
Then the family dog, Happy, came into the room her leash in her mouth.  
  
"Did Simon forget to walk Happy again?" Annie asked her daughters.  
  
Both girls shrugged.  
  
"I'll do it," Ruthie offered.  
  
"I'll go with her," Lucy offered. She put the leash on Happy and the two girls walked out the door.  
  
At the park:  
  
Sue was playing catch with Levi. It was early morning and the sun was already peeking through the trees. Sue looked around at her surroundings. She couldn't even imagine a serial killer wanting to hang around a town like this for very long.  
  
"Ok lets try this again," Sue told Levi. "Remember, you're supposed to be a golden retriever."  
  
Levi barked.  
  
"GO!" Sue shouted as she threw the ball. She watched as Levi ran toward it. Suddenly she saw him running in the other direction, totally missing the ball. "Levi!" she screamed. She started running after him. "Levi!" Soon she caught up with him and found him with another dog. The dog was white and looked very sweet. Sue bent down to the two dogs. "Well Levi looks like you've found yourself a friend."  
  
Lucy and Ruthie kept running trying to catch up with Happy. Somehow she'd taken off her leash and had started down the sidewalk.  
  
"There she is!" Ruthie cried. She ran toward the dog. "Hey she found a friend." Ruthie went up to the woman with blonde hair. "Her name's Happy. My brother Simon let me name her. She's sweet.."  
  
Sue didn't hear her. Suddenly she looked around and spotted Ruthie.  
  
"She's the family dog," Ruthie continued. "She's always so happy so that's why I named her that."  
  
Sue stood up. "I'm sorry. I think I might've missed some of what you were trying to tell me. I'm Deaf."  
  
"Oh.sorry," Ruthie said. Then Lucy came up behind her.  
  
"Sorry, she doesn't normally just go up and start talking to people," Lucy apologized. "Sorry if Happy bothered you."  
  
"Its OK," Sue said. She smiled. "I think our dogs are getting along just fine. Levi's my hearing dog."  
  
"You're Deaf?" Lucy asked. "Sorry I don't mean to be rude."  
  
"No, its Ok I don't mind. Yes, I'm Deaf. I read lips and your sister's lips move a little fast."  
  
Ruthie giggled.  
  
"I'm Lucy Camden and this is my little sister Ruthie," Lucy said.  
  
"Sue Thomas," Sue said. She shook hands with Ruthie and Lucy.  
  
"So, are you new in town?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Actually I'm here on business. I work for the FBI."  
  
Ruthie's eyes went wide.  
  
"Wow that is so cool," she said. "Do you catch bad guys and stuff?"  
  
Sue laughed at Ruthie's enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes. My team and I are trying to catch a bad guy now."  
  
"Its so freaky to think that there's a killer in this town," Lucy observed.  
  
Sue nodded. "Well I promise my team and I are going to do everything we can to get this guy off the streets."  
  
"I feel better knowing the FBI is involved," Ruthie said. She bent down to Levi. "Hey look Levi has his own ID."  
  
"Sorry I didn't catch that," Sue stated.  
  
Ruthie stood up. "Levi has his own ID," Ruthie repeated.  
  
"Yeah, he does. He's a service dog and the ID allows him to go into restaurants and places normal dogs can't go."  
  
"Do you think if we get Happy an ID he'll be allowed to go into restaurants?" Ruthie asked.  
  
Sue laughed. "No. Service dogs are trained to help people with disabilities. Like Levi tells me if the phone is ringing or if the door bell or if someone is calling my name."  
  
"How does he do that?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Here I'll show you," Sue said. "I'm going to turn my back to you and you call my name, watch what Levi does."  
  
"Okay," Ruthie said. She waited until Sue had her back turned. "Sue, Sue."  
  
Levi tapped Sue. Sue turned around. "See?"  
  
"Cool!" Ruthie's eyes widened.  
  
"Ruthie I think we've taken enough of Sue's time up," Lucy told her sister.  
  
"Its OK," Sue said. "Actually you two can be my first informants."  
  
"Informants?" Lucy asked. "Are those people that give information?"  
  
Sue nodded. "Yes. Have you two noticed anyone sucespious around lately?"  
  
The girls shook their heads.  
  
"No," Lucy said. "My husband Kevin is a police officer and he said he hasn't had anything unusual lately, no more than normal anyway."  
  
"Thanks," Sue said. "Well Levi and I have to go. Maybe we'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah. It was nice to meet you," Lucy said.  
  
"You too," Sue said. She turned to Ruthie. "Keep safe, Ruthie."  
  
"I will," Ruthie promised.  
  
Sue nodded. She looked at Levi. "Come on boy we have a case to solve."  
  
Levi whimpered and followed Sue down the sidewalk.  
  
"Mom, mom," Ruthie called as she ran into the kitchen through the backdoor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Annie asked her daughter.  
  
"We just met this awesome person named Sue Thomas. Happy made a friend. And guess what? She works for the FBI and she has a hearing dog. She's Deaf, like Heather, Matt's old girlfriend." Ruthie let out a breath.  
  
"She was really sweet," Lucy said.  
  
"Well that's great," Annie said with a smile. "Speaking of Matt your dad went to pick them up at the airport they should be here soon."  
  
Then they heard the front door slam.  
  
"That's them," Ruthie cried and ran into the foyer. "Matt!" she screamed She jumped into her older brother's arms.  
  
"Hey squirt," Matt said. He put her down. "Its good to be home."  
  
"Hi, Sarah," Lucy said.  
  
"Hi," Sarah replied.  
  
"Well let's go see what mom has made for breakfast I'm starving," Matt said and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Later that night: Eddie's Pool Hall  
  
Sue and the team were sitting at a table enjoying burgers and fries.  
  
"I'm starving," Tara said stuffing a French fry into her mouth.  
  
Sue laughed. "We noticed."  
  
Then Levi tapped Sue.  
  
"What is it, boy?" Sue asked. She turned around and found Ruthie standing behind her; a guy who Sue guessed was her father standing with her.  
  
"Hi," Ruthie said. Sue could tell Ruthie was glad to see her. "This is my father, Rev. Eric Camden."  
  
"Please to meet you," Sue said shaking hands with Eric. "I'm Sue Thomas."  
  
"Ruthie hasn't stopped talking about you all day," Eric said.  
  
"Come on I want you to meet my brothers and sisters," Ruthie said. She pulled Sue to her feet.  
  
Sue looked back at her friends and shrugged. She watched as Ruthie pointed to her siblings but couldn't read what Ruthie was saying.  
  
"Ruthie I can't read what you're saying," Sue told the twelve year old.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ruthie said. Sue realized Ruthie didn't know what she'd done wrong.  
  
"I'm Matt," a kid about twenty with dark hair said. "This is Lucy, Simon, Sam, David, my wife Sarah and you've already met Ruthie."  
  
"Please to meet you," Sue said with a smile. "And this is Levi, he's my hearing dog."  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Matt asked. He signed as he spoke.  
  
"You known sign?" Sue asked.  
  
"Only a little. I had a girlfriend who was Deaf," Matt explained.  
  
Sue nodded. "I'd love to but I've got to get back to my friends we're here on business."  
  
"What do you do?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I'm surprised Ruthie didn't tell you but I work for the FBI," Sue said.  
  
"Cool," Simon said. "Are you an agent?"  
  
"Sort of," Sue said. She shrugged. "Well I'd better get back it was nice meeting all of you."  
  
Sue walked back to the table.  
  
"Well our Sue has her own fan club," Bobby said.  
  
Sue laughed. "So, did I miss anything?"  
  
"Not much," Jack said. He handed Sue a tape. "This came from the Glenoak police department. There's been another murder and this one was caught on tape."  
  
Sue looked at Jack. "I'll see what I can do," she said. She glanced over at the Camden family. "I just hope we can catch him before he strikes again."  
  
Later: Camden House:  
  
"Maybe I could introduce Sue to Heather," Matt was saying as he and Sarah sat in the living room. "She's Deaf."  
  
"Whose Heather?" Sarah asked.  
  
"She's an old girlfriend. I haven't seen her in about a year or two," Matt said. "I think Sue and Heather would get along great."  
  
"Well she said she was here on business," Sarah said. "Her dog sure was cute."  
  
"Levi's awesome," Ruthie said coming into the room. She sat down on the couch beside her brother. "Are you going to invite Heather over to meet Sue?"  
  
"Maybe," Matt said. He looked at his watch. It was past eleven at night. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"It's Friday night," Ruthie said with a shrug. She stood up. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."  
  
Sarah laughed as she watched Ruthie walk out of the room.  
  
"Why won't you tell me?" Lucy cried angrily as she and her husband Kevin entered the living room.  
  
"Luce you know I can't discuss this with you. I can't tell you about my cases."  
  
"Grr," Lucy growled. She sank onto the couch beside Sarah.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sarah asked Lucy.  
  
"Nothing," Lucy snapped and stalked out of the room.  
  
"She's mad because she wants to know if I've seen anything linking to the killer that's on the lose. I told her I couldn't discuss it."  
  
"Sue said that they're going to catch that guy," Matt said.  
  
"I'm glad the FBI is on the case," Sarah said. She shivered. "It's scary to think there's a killer in Glenoak."  
  
Next morning: Hotel:  
  
Sue sat up suddenly as Levi jumped on her, telling her it was time to get up.  
  
"Don't do that to me," Sue told him as she got out of bed She thought back to the night before. Meeting Ruthie's family had been the highlight of the trip. Sue only hoped they would catch the guy soon. Then Levi jumped on Sue making her fall back onto the bed.  
  
"Levi!"  
  
Levi ran toward the door.  
  
Sue went to the door and opened it.  
  
"We got him," Jack said.  
  
"What? We haven't even been here two days yet," Sue said.  
  
Jack held up another tape. "The PD just called they have another tape." Jack handed the tape to Sue. "See if you can get anything from that. He's been spotted but no one has been able to catch him."  
  
Sue took the tape from Jack. "I'll see what I can find out."  
  
"Okay," Jack said and walked down the hall.  
  
"I didn't get much conversation," Sue told the group later that day as they sat in one of the hotel rooms they'd rented. "But I do know he's been attacking mainly in areas where not a lot of people go. Each of the tapes I watched there was a red X painted on the sidewalk where the crime was commented."  
  
"That's dumb," Bobby said.  
  
"Okay call SOG and we'll set up security," Jack said. He turned to Sue. "Are you ready?"  
  
Sue nodded. "Let's do this."  
  
That night:  
  
The team sits in the security van near the middle of town. People are everywhere.  
  
"I'm starving," Myles said. He looked at Jack. "Why did we have to park so close to the food?"  
  
"Grow up, Myles," Jack fired back, annoyed He looked straight ahead. Suddenly he saw a figure pass the van, wearing all black.  
  
"That's him!" Sue screamed. "He was wearing the same outfit on the tape."  
  
"Go," Jack said into his microphone that was on his right shoulder. He was talking to the other law enforcement agencies that were near, blending in with the crowd.  
  
Jack and Myles, along with Bobby and D jumped out of the van. Sue stayed behind, watching. Since she wasn't an agent she couldn't participate in this part.  
  
Jack crept closer to the man. Suddenly he saw the man pull out a gun hiding it behind him. He went over to a woman with a baby.  
  
"Tara," Jack said into the microphone. "I'm about six feet from him. Tell Sue to try to read what he's saying."  
  
"Okay," Tara replied.  
  
"What is it?" Sue asked.  
  
"Jack wants you to try to tell us what the man is saying."  
  
Sue looked at the screen. "I can't, its too dark."  
  
Suddenly there was a scream.  
  
"GO!!" Jack yelled. He ran to the man knocking him to the ground. "FBI put your hands in the air."  
  
The man was so startled he dropped the gun. The lady is holding her baby, crying.  
  
"You're under arrest for thee murders in the DC area as well as two here," Bobby said as he handcuffed the guy.  
  
Sue breathed a sigh of relief as the guy was put into the police car. She rubbed Levi's back. "It's over boy its all over."  
  
Next morning:  
  
"They caught him they caught the killer!" Ruthie screamed, running into the kitchen. "It's on the news. Sue did it, she caught the killer."  
  
"Good for Sue," Lucy said. "She really is an amazing lady."  
  
"You guys I just called Heather," Matt said, coming into the room with Sarah following behind him. "I told her about Sue and she's going to come over here and then we're going to go pick up Sue at the hotel."  
  
"Does Sue know any of this?" Annie asked her son.  
  
Matt shook his head. "I tried the hotel but I couldn't remember her last name."  
  
"It's Sue Thomas," Lucy said. She handed Matt a piece of paper. "Sue gave me her pager number the other night at Eddie's in case we saw anything about the killer."  
  
"That's great. I'll page her." Matt paged Sue and then hung up the phone. "Hopefully she'll call back."  
  
Hotel:  
  
Sue was heading out to get some breakfast with the rest of the gang when her pager vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and glanced at the number.  
  
"It's Matt Camden," Sue said as she read the message.  
  
"Oh, yeah that kid named Ruthie's brother," Jack said.  
  
"Yeah," Sue replied. "I'm going to call him back I'll meet you guys at the restaurant."  
  
"Okay Be careful," Jack said.  
  
Sue smiled. "I will. Promise." Sue walked back inside and sat down in a chair to call Matt.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Sue read the message. "This is Sue Thomas Matt just called me."  
  
"Hi, Sue, its Annie let me get him."  
  
Sue waited.  
  
"Sue," Matt said as he came on the line. "I hope I didn't call too early."  
  
Sue checked her watch. It was past eleven.  
  
"No," she said after reading Matt's message. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes. I was just wondering if you could meet me in the promanod I have someone I want you to meet."  
  
"Sure I could do that," Sue said.  
  
"Great! See you in an hour," Matt said and hung up.  
  
Sue watched as the screen went blind. Shrugging she stood up, putting the phone back in her purse.  
  
"So, who is this?" Heather asked. She was walking around with Matt waiting for Matt's mysterious friend.  
  
"Her name is Sue Thomas," Matt signed and spoke. "She's Deaf and works for the FBI." Matt then noticed Sue sitting at a table with her dog Levi by her side. "There she is." Matt went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sue jumped.  
  
"Oh, hi," Sue said.  
  
"Sue this is Heather King. Heather this is Sue Thomas," Matt signed.  
  
"Please to meet you," Sue said. "Matt you don't need to sign I can read lips."  
  
"He's signing for me," Heather said. "I'm Deaf as well." 


End file.
